Speech recognition systems transcribe spoken words into text in a process that is known as automatic speech recognition. Some speech recognition systems are trained when an individual speaker reads sections of text, and the speech recognition system uses the terms and phrases spoken by the user to select a recognition algorithm for the speaker.
Some speech recognition applications include voice dialing, call routing, search, and speech-to-text processing. For example, a user can draft an email or a document using a speech recognition system.